Chapter 852
Chapter 852 is titled "The Germa Failure" Cover Page Short Summary In an infirmary inside Whole Cake Chateau, Reiju wakes up and finds Sanji in the room. Sanji proceeds to explain to her what happened between Pudding and herself. Inside the Prison Library, Jimbei burns and destroys Mont-d'Or's books, thereby releasing all those trapped inside. Luffy leaves Nami with Jimbei and goes off on his own to find Sanji. Back inside the infirmary, Reiju accepts Sanji's explanation of events and, to his shock, tells him to allow the assassinations to go ahead. She proceeds to explain her memory of the circumstances surrounding Sanji's birth, before urging him to flee the island with the other Straw Hat Pirates. Long Summary On Whole Cake Island, inside the Chateau infirmary, a doctor and a homie guard both comment on Reiju's incredible enhanced healing ability. As they talk, Sanji sneaks in undetected and ties and blindfolds the homie to a chair. Reiju then wakes, noticing Sanji's presence with surprise. She also inspects her injured leg while recalling foggily that she had been caught in a supposed crossfire. Sanji tells her that her memory has been overwritten, and proceeds to tell her what really happened. In the Prisoner's Library, Jimbei burns the book imprisoning Luffy and Nami, in order to free them. Nami thanks Jimbei, but wonders why he is on the island. Jimbei explains that his Sun Pirates are subordinate to Big Mom's crew. Nami comments with concern that his actions constitute rebellion, and Jimbei affirms that there's no going back now. He tells Luffy and Nami that they have to hide somewhere where they won't be found, while Luffy complains about being hungry. Jimbei wonders how Luffy can be worrying about his stomach at a time like this, but Luffy interjects that he didn't ask for any food. Luffy recalls Pudding's words and tells Jimbe to look after Nami, before running off to find and warn Sanji. In the infirmary, Reiju tells Sanji that she believes his version of events. Sanji proceeds to bemoan his belief that his own sacrifice would secure the safety of his crew, but Reiju reflects that they should not stand in the way of the planned assassinations. Sanji objects immediately, not wanting Reiju to die, but a touched Reiju responds that Sanji owes her nothing for helping him escape the Germa Kingdom 13 years ago. She urges Sanji to escape Whole Cake Island as soon as possible, and to worry about protecting the Baratie once he is safely away. Before Sanji can object further, Reiju divulges to him one of her strongest childood memories. She recalls a fight between their father and mother, during which their mother refused to undergo the surgery which would transform their soon-to-be-born sons into emotionless individuals. While she was ultimately unable to refuse the surgery, she secretly took a drug that counteracted (in part) the effects of the Lineage Factor manipulation surgery. The drug led to a sudden deterioration in her health, and did nothing to prevent the surgery's successful modification of Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. However, the scientists monitoring the Vinsmoke brothers began observing behaviors in Sanji that revealed that his modification had been unsuccessful. While Judge blamed Sanji for the drug's success, Sola cherished Sanji's displays of kindness, crying in happiness as she told Reiju and Eponi about Sanji's actions. After listening, a horrified Sanji begins to state that their mother's death was his fault, but Reiju overrides him and tells him that their mother was happy from the bottom of her heart, and did not regret a thing. Reiju continues by stating that Sanji cannot be a failure, and that he is in fact kinder than anyone, leaving Sanji speechless. On the second floor of the Chateau, Luffy has taken hold of one of Big Mom's subordinates and is strangling him, trying to elicit Sanji's whereabouts. At the same time, in the Hall of Treasures, Charlotte Smoothie learns of Jimbei's rebellion and orders all homies and soldiers to seal off the fourth floor. Smoothie warns the soldiers not to inform Big Mom of the chaos inside the Chateau, and gives them permission to kill the rebels if necessary. Back inside the infirmary, Reiju encourages Sanji to forget about Germa and leave. She comments that they're a bunch of murderers. Sanji tells her, he's not defending them, but doesn't want her to die with them too. Also she tells Sanji that the handcuffs are fake and that she switched them. Reiju tells Sanji to get himself together. He's never going to meet people as amazing the ones he has now, as long as he lives. Quick References Chapter Notes *Reiju is healed and she is able to attend the Tea Party. *Luffy and Nami are freed from their prisons alongside many unnamed prisoners. *Jinbe begins his rebellion against the Big Mom Pirates. *Sanji tells Reiju what really happened to her and she believes him. *The name of the Vinsmoke Family's mother is revealed to be Sola. **It is revealed that she was against Judge in turning their children into emotionless beings and their modifications were done against her will. **She attempted to stop her husband's ambition by drinking a drug that would make her children normal, but it only worked on just Sanji and the drug made her weaker. *Reiju seems content with letting the Vinsmoke Family die and she reveals to Sanji that the cuffs around his hands are just duds she switched with the explosive ones. Characters Arc Navigation